


Whoops?

by demonicdestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actor Dean, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe Destiel, Artist Castiel, Dean and Cas have never met, Destiel Oneshot, M/M, Oneshot, Strangers to Lovers, Tumblr Prompt, destiel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonicdestiel/pseuds/demonicdestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt on tumblr; An unexpected run-in (literally) with an incredibly gorgeous stranger will apparently give Castiel some crazy ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whoops?

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt from anonymous:
> 
> "Actor!Dean and arrogant Artist!Cas. Kthnxbye"
> 
> Actor Dean and Artist Cas are my jimmiejam and so I jumped on this request A.S.A.P. :U

Castiel Novak finds it rather hard to walk down the street with his canvas, and his easel, and a huge set of acrylic paints without accidentally bumping into someone. The sidewalks are narrow, and his equipment increased his body width to about 3 times bigger than his actual size.

So really it isn't surprising when he bumps into a man coming out of one of the shops, one balmy summer evening on his way home from the studio.

The man goes sprawling, and Cas scrambles to help him up, while simultaneously balancing all of his art supplies on his knee. "I'm so sorry!" He says quietly to the man, who he now sees is quite scraped up from the pavement. The people around them were staring intently, watching their every move. Apparently their coffee and croissants weren't as interesting as a potential fight breaking out in the middle of the street.

To Castiel's relief, the man brushes himself off and replies in an equally hushed voice, "Don't worry about it. It's not like I need my face or anything."

The sarcastic tone indicated that he wasn't going to get into a fight over it, at least. "You're really scraped up... My apartment is just a short walk from here, if you'll allow me, I can help with that; I used to be a paramedic, you know. A small scrape like that is no problem--" Cas is sure he says more, but his own babbling is drowned out by the sound of his heartbeat, thumping in his ears.

Oh boy, he's gorgeous.

The man looks at him funny, as if he's trying to figure out if Castiel had hit his head or something. Why else would he be spilling his guts to this random guy he just bowled over with his massive wooden easel. In doing so, however, his intense green eyes had captivated all of Cas' attention, making him babble senselessly even more. It was a fault of his that he wasn't exactly proud of.

Likely just to shut Cas up, the man suddenly says, "Alright, alright, let's just get out of here; people are staring."

Cas has to stifle a gasp as the green-eyed man grabs his wrist and practically drags him away. "You're gonna need to direct me here, man, I don't know where you live, after all."

Shaking his head and desperately trying to come to his senses, Cas points to a small apartment block ahead of them. "Number three." He squeaks.

When they reach his front door, Cas heaves a sigh of relief. He fumbles with his key for a minute, and finally manages to unlock his apartment door.

"Whoa." He hears from behind him, as they walk inside. "This is definitely an artist's hang-out."

The walls are lined with shelving holding what seemed to be every medium that his mind could think up; watercolour, acrylic, pastels, ink, and a massive collection of markers, complete with the in-store display.

Any wall space that isn't taken up by the shelving is covered in hand-painted murals, spanning the entire apartment and depicted a gorgeous, picture-perfect sunset scene. If they hadn't just previously been outside and knew that the sun was too high in the sky still, someone would definitely mistake said mural for a gigantic window.

Cas smirks, and soaks in the look of joy on his guest's face. His guest that he had knocked over a few minutes ago. And who had come to his home because he was injured. By Castiel himself.

"Shit," he mutters. Resisting the urge to bash his head against the wall, Cas sets down his supplies and runs to grab his first aid kit from the bathroom. "Make yourself at home!" He calls back to the man standing confusedly in his living room.

He returns to find the man sitting on his sofa, backpack on his lap, still admiring Castiel's mural.

Cas takes a seat beside him, and opens the first aid kit. "This won't take long, I just have to make sure your scrapes don't get infected." He takes a cotton swab and soaks it in rubbing alcohol, but as he reaches for the man's hand, he only gets an uninjured hand offered to him in return.

"I just realized I haven't told you my name," he says with a lopsided smile, "I'm Dean. Dean Winchester."

Cas shakes his hand, but tries to avoid looking directly into his eyes. "Castiel Novak. Professional artist, ex paramedic. Now, Mr. Winchester, if you would give me your injured hand instead–"

"Right, sorry," Dean says, looking a little embarrassed. He presents his hand, open palm, on Cas' lap. "So, if you don't mind me asking, why quit being a paramedic and become an artist? I mean I can see it's a bit of a hobby for you, but..."

" _Again with the sarcasm._ " Cas thinks, the corners of his mouth twitching up into a small smile. "How could I deprive the world of my talent?" He replies in a sing-song voice, "I mean, just look at all of this; you think I would let someone with lesser talent paint the great Castiel Novak's wall?"

Dean snickered, "I wouldn't go quite that far. I mean, it's good, don't get me wrong, but I wouldn't go as far to call it _great_."

Cas tried his best to look offended at Dean's remark. "I am insulted, sir. To think that you would argue with the artist himself... Why, it's despicable!" He can't help but burst out in a fit of laughter at that last part.

"And laughing at your own jokes isn't? Geez, man, if anyone here is despicable..." He grins up at Cas, whose heart just about jumps out of his chest when he sees how absolutely breathtakingly gorgeous this guy is up close.

When he smiles like that, he gets adorable dimples at the corners of his mouth. The skin around his eyes crinkles, and his striking green eyes, catching the light in just the right way are almost completely unreal. Even the literal road-rash on his cheek can't mar his handsome features.

A bit stiff and awkward in his movements after his internal moment of weakness, Cas finishes wrapping a bandage around Dean's hand – which really had been the worst of it, with a gash from a sharp rock still stuck in the palm of his hand cutting about four or five centimetres deep – and reaches up to clean the wound on Dean's face.

"So tell me," Cas begins, clearing his throat and trying to focus on his job, and not on what it would feel like to run his fingers through Dean's hair, "what is it that you do for a living?"

Dean cringes as Cas presses the cotton swab to his cheek. "I guess you could say I'm an actor, but I really haven't been cast in anything spectacular yet. My big role right now is a TV show called Supernatural. It's pretty out there sometimes, but the writers actually kept my co-star and I's names as the main duo's on-screen names, which was pretty cool, and admittedly really flattering." He winks at Cas, who was sure his heart had skipped a few beats, "Sam and Dean Smith, two brothers against the world; you know the deal. It's all paranormal stuff, and kinda X-files-ey. If you've ever watched that, I mean."

"I-uh, I'll have to watch it..." Cas gulps, and haphazardly plasters a bandaid on Dean's cheek. His stubbly cheek that Cas is most definitely not thinking about what it would be like to have a scratchy kiss with. He clears his throat again and diverts his thoughts. "I do like the occasional horror movie."

Dean's eyes light up. "Hey, as a favour for fixing me up, I could see if I could get you in to see the filming on the next set! Maybe you could get some inspiration for your art while you're at it." Cas had certainly gotten enough inspiration to sketch his next piece already; a portrait of the man sitting beside him.

But of course, he agrees to it anyways, because honestly, Cas will take any invitation he can get to meet up with Dean again. "Dean," he says, pausing to appreciate how well the name rolls off his tongue, "You do realize I am the one who injured you in the first place; no repayment is necessary."

With a shrug, Dean says, "I realize that, but you didn't _have_ to invite me into your home and spend this much time helping a complete stranger."

_"Well, I only did it because you were too adorable to let slip through my fingers..."_ Cas looks up and as he sees Dean's bewildered expression, realizes that he had indeed said all of that aloud. "I-I mean..." His heart thumps loudly in his ears once again, and he feels as though he's about to pass out. " _Way to go, Cas, you idiot. Now he probably thinks you're a creepy stalker or something..._ "

"You think I'm _adorable_?" Dean says, a small, amused smile forming as he looks Cas in the eye.

If Cas could die of embarrassment, he would've done it right then and there.

"W-well I m-m-mean I just... I don't know, I–" Cas stammered, his cheeks heating up more with every word he spoke. This was not going well.

Dean chuckled, "I'm flattered, Cas. I don't think anyone has ever called me adorable before. But I have to admit, I am pretty adorable. Can't blame you, really."

Is it just wishful thinking, or is Dean getting closer? It's just wishful thinking. Dean's probably got a whole queue of beautiful young women swooning over him. Besides, they just met; and it wasn't like they'd been introduced with a normal situation. This was crazy... The whole thing was completely insane.

But Cas can feel Dean's breath on his cheek now, and he just wants to inhale the smell of coffee, and cheap cologne, and– what was that... The smell of beer and a smoky beach campfire that clung to his worn jacket.

He feels Dean pressing his lips against his own, tentative and chaste, Dean's breathing is erratic, and his prior confidence is gone. Even as he places his hand against Cas' neck, he's hesitant.

And finally when he pulls away, he doesn't dare open his eyes until Cas laughs quietly. "Dean?" He whispers.

"Sorry... I'm not really sure why I did that..."

Feeling his cheeks heat up again, Castiel looks down and busies himself with straightening his tie. Which has apparently been on backwards all day.

He stands up, leaving Dean looking confused and... Hurt. "You know, usually I would offer my guest something, but I wasn't exactly expecting you to be staying long..." Dean looks away, and Cas realizes he should say something to reassure Dean that his feelings are reciprocated before it's too late.

"All I'm saying is... Dean, I'd like to make a pot of tea if you're planning on staying."

"I'll only stay if you're down to marathon the X-files with me." He smirks.

Relief washes over Castiel, and he returns the smile wholeheartedly. "Hell yes."


End file.
